Solitude
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Betraying those who might have truly cared about him was the final straw. Knowing it would be benificial to everyone, Zuko commits the unthinkable. He first contemplates, and in so, bids a final farewell to those he is sure can now live on better lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have many stories I should be finishing but I had an urge to write a suicide story. I've been reading them for over an hour. Why Zuko? Well my other favorite characters from shows, books and movies already have a load of suicide stories and Zuko has like five or so. **

**Besides, it was amusing to write. xD**

**Well if you don't like suicide or angst and stuff of that nature then don't read on. It's nothing bad, gory, or anything. Not really. No. And there are no relationships, minus slight hints of Zutara and Maiko maybe depends on how you take it.**

**This takes place after the Crossroads of Destiny but before The Awakening. **

**Well i hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Zuko looked at the dagger. He looked at the empty locked space around him. That was his chance. What might be his only chance to finally relieve everyone who knew his from their constant burden. After all, if he was dead, nobody would miss him.

His family would be happy. His father wouldn't have a failure as a child. He'd have no reason to be disgusted. He'd have nobody worth his abuse. His sister would have what she wanted. And she wouldn't have to run around the world trying to kill him anymore. She'd be busy with duties as the heir to the fire nation throne. And his Uncle would surely not care, for he disappointed him gravely. The only person who was ever their for him now sat in a prison cell, thanks to him.

His enemies would be happy. The Avatar; who was alive. Zuko knew it. He would no longer have to constantly hide to protect his friends. Maybe someone else will be given the task of capturing him. Maybe they'll be successful. But if not then he would save the world, and secretly, Zuko was fine with that. And his friends. Katara. Maybe she can find out how sorry he is for any pain she thinks he caused her. Because he don't know her, and he never wanted to hurt her. But she'll surely be relived he's dead. And Sokka. So maybe he deserved some of the pain inflicted upon him. He could be quite annoying. But maybe that's what it was like to love someone enough to protect them. To care about the well being of your father and sister and friends. And Toph. He never had a real chance to meet Toph, not that he met any of them really. But she was extraordinary. And maybe now she'd be able to help save the world.

Mai. Mai wouldn't care. Sure, she just admitted to loving him, but she wouldn't care. He was gone for years. What's an eternity going to mean. She'd find someone else. Someone who wouldn't mess up, and he'd make her happy. And Ty Lee; she might cry for him. But Ty Lee was an emotional person. And he was sure Azula and Mai would get her over it. She had loads of friends, one dead wouldn't make a difference.

And him. He wanted to die. He was done with pain. He was done hurting everyone around him. He was done being hurt. He wanted no more than solitude. The rest that only death would promise. No more pain. No more lonely nights. No more wearing an emotionless mask he couldn't only take off at night. No more being abused. And no more abusing himself.

So Zuko was sure. He was sure nobody would care if he inserted the blade into himself. He bid them all a silent goodbye. A final one that he was sure they would get. He was sure they would be okay, and they would get on with life much easier without him. And he kept telling himself that. But he couldn't do it.

Still holding the dagger he dropped to his knees, not even making a sound as he his the metal ground. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as sobs shook his body. He was too weak to kill another. He was too weak to kill himself!

No. Because if he was going to go he was going to do this with dignity. Whatever he had left of it anyways.

Finally he regained some composure. He pressed the blade into his chest, gasping softly. Swallowing hard he pressed it in, and he fell, dead. But there was a small smile on his face, because finally, he was truly at peace.

* * *

**Alright, i really don't know if I did alright with the ending as I've never written nor I have committed suicide. If i had, would ii really by typing this now?**

**Hopefully I manged to keep Zuko pretty in character. At this point i was trying to make it that he really did commit suicide for majority selfless reasons. I hinted a lot of things about why and how but it probably left you a bit hanging. I don't know. I'm not entirely sure if this is how i had planned it, but I like it.**

**Hope you do too. But even if you didn't, feel free to leave a review. xD**

**Also, someone suggested I add aother chapter on the reactions to Zuko's death. If you like that idea tell me because i'm considering it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, and boredom, I decided to write more. I was goign to add one chapter with everyones reactions but when i wrote it out i had to divide again. This chapter is strictly Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai the day after Zuko's death. The gaang will have their own chapter and most likely so will Iroh and OZai, unless I can fit Iroh's in with them.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review.**

* * *

"Where's that blasted brother of mine?" Azula exclaimed. "His first day back home in three years and he's late?"

Ty Lee giggled. "He's coming back Azula, I'm sure of it. Mai and him made up last night. He's probably getting ready," she sighed. "Everything's going to be like it used to be, huh Azula?"

"Sure," the fire nation princess dismissed the thought. She had something else on her mind. "Where is Mai?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Maybe she's with Zuko. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." Both the acrobat and princess smiled knowingly.

A cough alerted them of Mai's entering. "Have either of you seen Zuko?" she asked innocently.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she muttered. She looked up. They were leaving in mere moments. "Come on. Leave it to Zuzu to want to be left behind. Let's go find him."

"He told me he'd be on the ship with us. We talked on the dock last night" Mai deadpanned, arms folded and mouth a single tiny line.

Azula led them to a small room. She knocked loudly on the door, knocks perfectly timed, perfectly the same sound. "Zuko hurry up!" her venomous voice was clearly impatient.

"Mai, why don't you go in?" Ty Lee suggested.

The raven haired teen recoiled back. "Why me?"

Ty Lee didn't have to answer though as Azula had already opened the door, and for the first time ever, the proud princess stood speechless. Both girls ran to stand next to her and they instinctively gasped. Mai had turned away and though Ty Lee couldn't, hot tears were streaming down her face.

Azula quickly regained some composure and muttered, "Figures," loud enough for the girls to know she said it. Then she stormed out, because she couldn't say what she really felt.

I loved him, and he was an idiot for never realizing it. That's why I was always so mean to him. Because I knew he had more strength so I'd push myself to be better. I had a natural talent but Zuko had drive. And his drive was his very existence. And that's what killed him. His will, his shame and drive to succeed tore him down. In silence I'd always rooted him on, even when he didn't get it. He was always stubborn, stupid, but he was the strongest person she'd ever met.

Meanwhile Mai and Ty Lee stood there; shocked. Ty Lee was crying now. Her shirt was stained with tears and her body shook as she stared t the ground.

How could someone kill themselves? How could someone hate life so much? Zuko, why! Why did you do it? Everything. You had me and Mai! Did you even think about Mai? Did you think how much this was going to hurt her! How could someone end their own life? Zuko, tell me! You couldn't have been that depressed! Agni I'm sorry. You weren't coming home! I knew it. But you didn't have to die! You didn't have to die on us. I feel like such a little kid asking this, but why Zuko? And I know you won't answer but it just doesn't make sense. You're sixteen Zuko! You can't be dead. Please! I can never forgive you for this, but I can't hate you! Zuko, your dead. And you're never coming back.

And she cried more, still unsure of why any human could possibly take their own life. Mai didn't cry. In fact she showed no mind of even acknowledging what had been found out.

He was dead, and as sad as I should be, it didn't surprise me. You were rash, angry, stupid, caring, selfless; it was too good to last. I know why you did what you did. I respect it. I hate you for ripping out my heart, but I respect it. I want Ty Lee to stop crying. Want her to accept it. But I don't think she can, Zuko. And I don't know how to help her. I didn't know how to help you. I'd ask why you didn't stay with me, but I know. And it's okay. I hope your happy, I guess. I hope your…yeah, you are. I know it.

* * *

**What can i say, I am a fan of a misunderstood Azula. She's not ALL evil and we know it. I hope i didn't make all three too out of character but i think i might have. I'm hopeless with them.**

**Alright, so there IS more, adn i'm sorry for not knowing when i started writing.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
